A Drunken Alec
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: The title pretty much explains itself, don't you think? Alec gets drunk and Magnus is there for the hangover.


***Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the amazing Cassandra Clare does. Though I wish it was me. *** Rated T for now.

Magnus Bane loved Alec Lightwood. And Alec Lightwood loved Magnus Bane. But sometimes they annoyed each other. Actually, this happened quite a bit. On this particular evening, it was Magnus who was annoyed. He had been invited to a party by some downworlders he was acquainted with and he decided to bring Alec with him (I mean, really, there was no point letting people think he might be available when he wasn't). Alec didn't really want to come, claiming that parties were not his thing. But, of course, Magnus was, with much persuasion, able to get him to agree to come. Everything had been going fine up until Alec started drinking. Alec never usually consumed alcohol, especially not when Magnus was around. He was constantly worried about the trouble they would end up getting into together. But on this night, something was different. If questioned, neither person would have been able to say _what_ exactly that something was. But, nevertheless, Alec ended up drunk, while Magnus had to carry-slash-drag him back to his place. The whole while, Alec kept mumbling about how he couldn't go back to the Institute looking like this. You may be wondering why Magnus didn't just snap his fingers and get himself and Alec back to his loft that much quicker, but, in fact, deep down inside of him (beneath the annoyed part) he was kind of enjoying himself. Alec was quite a cute drunk. Finally, they stumbled through the warlock's front door. Alec still couldn't walk straight so Magnus had to walk him to the bedroom, his arms around his waist supporting him. Magnus helped him into bed, and was tucking him in like a child when Alec pulled his mouth to his and kissed him fiercely. The sparkly warlock couldn't help but respond by opening his mouth and allowing Alec to slip his tongue inside, causing shivers to run down his spine. Magnus broke the kiss reluctantly, but stayed where he now was, leaning over Alec from the side of the bed with his knee on the edge of the mattress. Alec regarded him with thoughtful eyes.

"You're pretty," he said. Magnus laughed.

"Why thank you, darling. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm drunk, aren't I?"

"Just a little. At least you didn't drink one of the blue drinks." Alec started giggling uncontrollably at that.

"You are going to have a god-awful hangover in the morning, though. You should get some sleep," Magnus started to leave, but Alec grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me." Alec had tried to make it sound like a command, but Magnus could tell, even through the drunkenness, that Alec was afraid he might say no.

He sighed, "Alright." And he lay down beside Alec, putting his arms around him. It took him a while to realize that Alec had almost immediately drifted off to sleep. As soon as he was sure Alec wasn't going to need him anytime soon, he too fell asleep.

The next morning Alec awoke to the sound of Magnus singing in the shower. He winced, not because Magnus was a bad singer or anything, but because of the hangover that Magnus had warned him about. He only remembered little bits and pieces of last night, but the ones that he did were nice. He stayed in bed a little while longer, before deciding he should let Magnus know he was awake. He walked out of Magnus's nice, dark bedroom into the unnaturally bright lights of the hallway. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for a moment. He heard Magnus walk up to him then, but still didn't open his eyes.

"Are you alright, sweets?" Magnus asked, concern in his voice.

"My head hurts," Magnus laughed, quietly so as not to make things worse for his boyfriend.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking too much. It used to happen to me all the time. But, I have a cure for that."

Alec opened his eyes. "You do?"

"I'm not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing! Just stand still," Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec's face and closed his eyes for a moment. At first, Alec didn't feel anything. But after about a minute or so, the pounding in his head went away, and the lights didn't seem too bright anymore. Magnus opened his eyes again and looked at Alec.

"Did it work? Are you all better now?" He asked jokingly, although Alec noticed the worry still in his voice.

"Never been better," Alec said, kissing Magnus swiftly and heading into the kitchen. Magnus followed and started making breakfast for the two of them. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. They had a sort of ritual, where every time Alec was at Magnus's for breakfast, they ate the same exact thing, no matter what they actually wanted. The funny thing was that they were always in the mood for just that when the time came. Alec sat down at the table, and as soon as Magnus was done with their food, he sat down as well. They ate in contented silence, every once in a while glancing at the other, sort of like how they used to when they were first falling in love. At one point, Alec looked over at Magnus and stared at him until the warlock noticed. When Magnus looked up Alec said "I love you." with a sweet smile on his face. Magnus's answering grin was stunning when he replied, "I love you too." Magnus got up from his chair and went over to sit in Alec's lap. Alec wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck softly. Neither of them could understand how they could ever be annoyed with one another. Not when they were so in love.

***This is my first fanfic, and I would definitely appreciate comments. Thank you for reading!***


End file.
